


Shed Your Tears

by Shierusowl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: I wrote this in Elementary School, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: A series of Poems themed around tears and focusing on Izayoi and Inuyasha.





	1. Why Did You Cry?

Mom,

Why did you cry?

You cried when I was called a half breed

And when I stood up for myself

Mom,

Why did you cry?

 

Mom,

Why did you cry,

When I was sealed?

I felt your soul's tears

When I married Kagome,

But I don't understand.

Mom,

Why did you cry?

 

Were you happy?

Were you sad, or even mad?

Mom,

why did you cry,

those nights in your sleep?

Mom,

Please tell me,

Why did you cry?


	2. I Cried of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Izayoi's point of view.

_Inuyasha,_

_I cried of pride_

_When you stood up for yourself,_

_But_

_When you were called a half breed..._

_My son,_

_I cried of hopelessness._

 

_I_ _nuyasha,_

_I cried of anger_

_when you were sealed,_

_But,_

_When you married that girl,_

_My son,_

_I cried of hope._

 

_I was happy,_

_I was sad,_

_yes,_

_even mad._

_But,_

_Those nights in my sleep?_

_I cried for your future,_

_Your life,_

_Your hope._

_And, even though I cried_

_I still had one thing_

_When I died,_

_what I cried for most,_

_Inuyasha,_

_I cried of pride._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in frickin' elementary school. I did have to edit it for grammar before posting, but it wasn't too terrible. *thumbs up*


End file.
